


Erdbeere

by DragonEyez



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonEyez/pseuds/DragonEyez
Summary: idk this was a homework assignment if you speak german enjoyfind me on twitter @thedaedpoets





	Erdbeere

“Sie sehen ein bisschen einsam aus.” 

Even guckte von seine Kaffee und sah den Kellner, Kuli bereit über einem Notizblock. Er lächelte, und Even nickte in Anerkennung. 

“Ja, es wird so aussehen. Ein Freund von mir wollte sich Heute mit mir treffen, aber es gab einen Notfall, deswegen bin ich jetzt allein.” Er sah ein Namensschild an der Schürze und liest “Cascabel.” “Aber naja. Es kommt, wie es kommt.”

“Was hätten Sie gern zu essen?”

Er hat schon die Speisekarte gelesen, aber er wusste nicht, was er zu essen möchte. Der Imbiss sollte lecker sein. Gig versprach das, aber Even könnte sich nicht entscheiden. Cascabel sah seine Unentschlossenheit und lachte. “Sind Sie hier zum ersten Mal? Kein Problem. Wenn Sie möchten, kann ich etwas vorschlagen.”

Even atmete erleichtert auf. “Das wird klasse, danke schön.”

“Na klar. Der Koch macht einen unglaublichen Erdbeere Milchshake. Es ist mein Lieblingsdinge hier.”

“Wirklich? Dann das dann. Bitte.”

“Ja, nur einen Augenblick.”

Even wartete für nur 5 Minute bevor Cascabel mit sein Milchshake zurückkehrte. “Hier, ein Erdbeere Milchshake, mit einem Lächeln.” 

“Ha, danke.” Cascabel drehte sich um zu gehen, und sagte, “Ähm, warten Sie. Bitte?”

Cascabel bleib stehen. “Ja?”

“Also.” Even kratzte sein Hinterkopf. “Sie hatten Recht früher.”

“Wieso?” Cascabel lächelte ein bisschen. 

“Stimmt, dass ich ein bisschen einsam bin. Möchten Sie sich zu mir sitzen?”

“Sie haben Glück. Meine Schicht endet bald.”

“Hervorragend. Ich heiße Even.”

“Cascabel.”

Sie schüttelten einander die Hände. “Bis bald, ja?”

**Author's Note:**

> idk this was a homework assignment if you speak german enjoy
> 
> find me on twitter @thedaedpoets


End file.
